111115-Gemstone-Arms
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:27 -- AG: Hδws it gδiηg Lδrreα? AT: Oh AT: Fine AT: I tallked to Arrty AT: Apparrentlly he knows about robotics AT: So. AG: Ah, well thαt is ηice tδ kηδw! AT: I was meaning to get him to tallk to you AT: About the arrms AG: But I dδη't ηeed αrms right αwαy AG: I gδt δutfitted with sδme pαper αrms AG: ηδ mδre fαce typiηg AG: it is greαt AT: Nice. AG: grαηd AG: pheηδmiηαl AG: We gδt shipped δff tδ Heliux's plαηet by the hαηdmαideηs AT: Oh AT: I see AT: I tallked to them just a bit ago AG: did yδu? AG: They seemed... Odd AG: But ηice AT: Somewhat AG: I liked them, except wheη they tried jδkiηg αrδuηd with their giαηt scissδrs AG: thαt wαs ηδt fuη AG: It wαs hαrd tδ tell them αpαrt AT: Chop chop AG: I tαlked tδ Aαishα, I dδη't like thαt she wαs uηder Scαrlet's cδηtrδl AG: I thiηk I might hαve gδtteη sδmewhαt thrδugh thδugh AG: thαt δr I αm beiηg δverly pδsitive αbδut the situαtiδη AT: That's good AT: I hope so AT: I tallked to herr too AG: I wδrry αbδut her AG: I wδrry αbδut αll δf yδu guys AT: As do I AT: I do too. AG: she seemed well eηδugh thδugh, she's very hαppy αηd αll, eveη wheη she is ηδt gushiηg αbδut Scαrlet AG: She reαlly eηjδys Heliux's wδrld, lδts δf wαter AT: I'm surre AT: Wherre is she now AG: She's uh AG: sleepiηg uηder the wαter AG: iη α little pδδl AG: α pδδl δf wαter AG: its α ηice little δutcrδp δf rδck AT: Oh AT: So she is on Derrse AT: Meeting with Scarrllet, I guess AT: LLike she tolld me AG: Oh ηδ AT: I didn't think she woulld be slleeping so soon AG: δh fuck ηδ AG: well shit AG: shit AG: fuckiηg shit AT: What AG: I cαη't wαke her, she's stuck dreαmiηg theη AG: I cαη't get my αrms wet AT: Oh AT: Welll AT: Okay. AT: We'lll have to see, then AT: Morre sitting by the sidellines AG: I AG: I hδpe she is δkαy AT: I hope she's okay AG: She's strδηg AG: she'll be δkαy AG: I'm δη guαrd duty wαtchiηg her reαl self, just iη cαse AT: Good AT: Thank you AG: I'm ηδt αbδut tδ see αηδther frieηd hurt αgαiη AG: its the leαst I cαη dδ, αηywαy AT: I can't do much eitherr way AG: well, yδur wδrds hαve αlwαys beeη iηspirαtiδηαl AT: Just what I can AG: there is αlwαys thαt frδηt AT: They're good when peoplle llisten to me AG: heh AG: Well, I listeη tδ yδur wδrds, if thαt helps αηy bit AG: I've αlwαys beeη strickeη with iηspirαtiδη by yδur wδrds, they cαrry greαt pδteηtiαl AT: Thank you AG: heh AG: sδ hαve yδu tαlked tδ Nyαrlα lαtely AT: I allso spoke to him AG: αηd? AT: He seemed to be in betterr condition AG: Well thαt is gδδd ηews I αm αssumiηg AT: I mean yes AT: Apparrentlly Serrios was ablle to frree him frrom Scarrllet AT: So AT: That AT: That's a good thing. AG: he wαs uηder Scαrlet's miηdfuckiηg tδδ? AT: Yes AT: Apparrentlly twofolld AG: Ugh AG: As I've tδld Nyαrlα... This whδle chαrαde is δηe step fδrwαrd αηd twδ fuckiηg leαps behiηd us AG: this is ηδηseηse AT: Yes. AG: At leαst I cαη αssume yδu still hαve yδur wits αbδut yδu... AG: Right? AT: Yes. AG: thαηk gδδdηess AG: I dδη't kηδw whαt I wδuld dδ if yδu were αlsδ δff yδur rδcker AT: I don't know what I woulld do eitherr! AT: But I guess that's the point AG: heh AG: yeαh AG: Sδ whαt wαs up with Nyαrlα theη AG: besides the miηdfuckiηg AG: wαs αηythiηg else uηusuαl δr just Nyαrα beiηg Nyαrlα AT: I'm prretty surre it's him being him AT: Which is to say a massive idiot AG: well AG: yδu're ηδt wrδηg AG: heh AT: I wish he was lless stupid AG: We've αll beeη dδiηg sδme pretty stupid thiηgs AG: well, I dδη't thiηk yδu hαve yet AG: emphαsis δη yet AG: ηδt implyiηg αηythiηg AG: yet AG: well, sαve fδr the eηgiηeer trδuble AT: Yes. AT: That was kind of the llarrgest thing AG: Lets mαke α deαl here AG: Yδu keep me frδm dδiηg αηythiηg stupid, αηd I'll try the sαme δη yδur eηd AG: we bδth ηeed tδ keep δur heαds iη this gαme, αηd with everyδηe else lδsiηg theirs... AT: Isn't that what we werre allrready doing AG: Well AG: I guess AG: But I still fucked up with ηδt telliηg yδu αbδut my Scαrlet plαη AG: αηd I sαw hδw thαt fuckiηg bαckfired AT: I mean fundamentallly I feell llike pllans shoulld be dirrected thrrough me AG: well ηδ dδubt AT: To make surre that they're not absollutelly idiotic AT: LLike so many of Nyarrlla's AG: Nyαrlα's plαηs αre just αll bαd eggs, they seem fiηe δη the δutside uηtil yδu crαck them AG: theη they stiηk AG: but he hαs sδme gδldeη mδmeηts AG: he isη't αll mistαkes αηd bluηder AT: Yes. AG: Well I αm glαd thαt yδu αre wαtchiηg my bαck δut here AG: well AG: figurαtively AG: becαuse we αre sepαrαted by fuckiηg plαηets AG: but yδu get the picture AT: Yes. AG: If yδu'd ever like tδ ruη sδmethiηg by me, I αm αlwαys δpeη tδ heαr thiηgs AG: iη the meαηtime, stαy sαfe δut there, δkαy? AT: That's the pllan AG: thαt's gδδd theη AG: see yδu theη AT: Yeah AT: Good lluck AG: ... AG: <> -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:15 -- AT: Damn it. Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea